A Message in the Wind
by MeGoFaNiMe
Summary: A Taiora. I'm reposting this in chapter format now. Hate and Cowardice have entered our world, determined to control it. The only thing in their way is the digidestined. They will stop at nothing. Will courage and love prevail? Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

A Message in the Wind  
  
This story is dedicated to my dear friend, Drue. Without his help, none of my stories would ever have been written.  
  
"...happy birthday dear Sora, happy birthday to you!"  
Sora smiled.  
"Happy twenty-second birthday Sora!" Kari said. Everyone was together. All of the Digidestined, back together again. Even Mimi had come from America. They had decided to use Sora's birthday as a reunion, and they were all at a Chinese restaurant.  
"Well Sora, make a wish!" Mimi said, impatiently.   
I wish for a message from you Sora thought as she blew out all of the candles.  
"Yay!" everyone cheered  
"What did you wish for Sora?" T.K asked. Even at age nineteen, he was still as inquisitive as ever.   
"I can't tell you, or it won't come true!" Sora teased  
"Awwww, come on Sora, we won't tell anyone!" Matt complained  
Sora laughed at his childish behavior, then suddenly stopped, as a longing look came into her eyes.   
"I wished for the impossible Matt, I wished for the impossible,"  
Everyone's joyful mood disappeared in an instant.   
"A true reunion," Izzy whispered "We'll never have a true reunion,"  
Sora blinked back the tears that she knew were coming. It wasn't a 'happy birthday', in fact, it wasn't even a happy day. How could it be considering the fact that this was the day; this was the day Tai died.  
  
Kari sniffled. She had suffered the loss as much as Sora, maybe more. T.K moved to comfort her.   
"Sorry to ruin the party guys," Sora said  
"Nah, it's not ruined, who wants cake?" Matt asked, trying to brighten the mood  
"I think I'm allergic to Chinese restaurants," Joe said, attempting a joke.  
Everyone gave a forced laugh.   
Great Sora thought If Joe is trying to joke, I must've really ruined the party!   
"Yes, the food was definately not as prodigious as the Odiba Japanese restaurant" Izzy commented  
"The food here was pretty bad," Kari whispered, drying her eyes "but don't say anything to the owners, I want my fortune cookie first!"  
  
They chatted while they waited for the bill.  
"I wonder how Gomamon and the others are doing?" Joe pondered  
"I'm sure they're fine, I just hope that Gatomon has finally gotten a new flea collar!" Kari said  
"It's a good thing that Genaii told me how to install a program which allows us to communicate with our digimon, I'd be very worried if he hadn't!" said Izzy  
"You're right," T.K said "It's great talking with Patamon once in a while,"  
"Here's your check Mrs.Takenouchi," the waiter said, handing Sora a reciept and putting a tray of fortune cookies down on the table, one for every person.  
"Miss," she corrected automatically. She hadn't dated, nor ever even looked at a man since six years ago. Since Tai died.  
"Sorry miss," he said and then turned away to attend to the other customers. Everyone started to open their fortune cookies.  
"Ooooooo! Listen to mine!" Kari said "'Your love will soon be returned'," She stole a glance at T.K when she thought no one was looking.  
"'Set your goals, and you will accomplish them'," Joe read. He was a very good doctor already, he was known as 'old reliable' in the operating room.   
Matt started to read his: "'You will be succesful in later life',". He snorted. Matt was already a famous singer. Sora was suprised that they hadn't been ambushed by his thousands of swooning female fans that night.  
"'Think about what you hold dear in life, then proceed to the next level'," Mimi read "Well! What a coincedence!" she exclaimed "I wasn't going to tell you guys until later, but my fortune cookie tells me to do it now," she grinned "I'm staying in Japan!"  
"Wow Mimi! That's great!" Sora said. Joe shot Mimi a happy look.  
"Okay, my turn," T.K said. He read his fortune. It was the same as Kari's.   
"Oooooo! Heh heh, little bro, I think you've got something going there!" Matt teased. T.K blushed and gave Matt a playful punch on the shoulder.  
"'Knowledge leads to success'," Izzy read "Isn't it bizarre?"   
"What's bizarre about what?" Mimi asked  
"Well, it's merely scientific speculation, but all of our fortunes seem to have fit us so far," Izzy answered  
"Freaky," Joe said "Go ahead Sora, open yours,"  
Sora took a cookie from the tray and gently broke it in half. She stared at it for a moment.  
"Go ahead, read it!" Kari urged.  
"'This is an excellent day for dusting'," Sora read "'start with a few old memories,"  
This left everyone speechless. Even the usually talkative Mimi was at a loss for words.  
After an awkward silence, everyone decided to go home.  
  
  
This is an excellent day for dusting, start with a few old memories. Sora repeated her fortune in her head. She scuffed her shoe on the sidewalk.   
Is this a sign? She thought Should I go over my past? Will I find something in the misery that I have overlooked before?  
She headed towards the Odiba Park to rest.   
  
Leaves fell to the ground beside her. It was the fall, and autumn was in the air.  
She inhaled deeply, then slowly released, smiling.   
Unknowingly, almost subconsciously, she had sat on her bench, their bench. It was the only auburn colored one in the park. Tai had said that it matched her eyes.   
Her eyes filled with tears as she fingered the plaque on the bench.  
In loving memory of   
Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya  
Tai had taken her there a few times, they had enjoyed it together. But that was six years ago. She sighed.   
This is an excellent day for dusting, start with a few old memories.  
She had many memories, some wonderful and filled with laughter: watching the leaves gently float down towards the earth, feeling the cool breeze run through her hair...  
She also had many horrible memories. Memories of hate, of pain, or suffering, and of death. Death. Death six years ago.....  
  
*start of long flashback*   
(author's note: this flashback is basically the story, and it doesn't end 'til I type the words: '*end of flashback*' so don't get confused. This is also not one of those weird, misty flashback, it looks normal)  
  
"Tai! You can't leave me, you can't!" Sora screamed. She felt blood coming from Tai's body.   
"Don't leave tai," she whispered "Don't leave,"  
Tai said something incomprehendable to her. She sobbed and felt Tai's hand go limp and cold in hers.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Sora woke up in a cold sweat. Her dream had been so real! She checked herself over. No blood.  
"It was only a dream Sora," she said to herself as she walked towards the bathroom "It was only a dream,"  
She splashed cold water onto her face.  
Why couldn't I hear what Tai said to me? She wondered to herself.   
Maybe it's an omen. Maybe bad things are to come.  
Sora then went to bed, a sense of deep foreboding dancing in her mind.   
  
*The next morning (Monday)*  
  
"Hey Sora! Wait up!" Tai yelled, running to catch up with her.  
Sora stopped. She had been on her way to school, thinking about her dream from the last night.  
"Whew!" Tai puffed, catching his breath when he caught up to her. "You can really move when you want to!"  
"Well, if we don't move we're gonna be late!" she snapped, and started fast-walking towards the school again.   
"Hey Sora!" Tai said  
"What?!" yelled Sora, spinning around to face Tai. She expected to see anger from him, but instead, her eyes met concern.  
"What's wrong?" he asked "You never get this way unless you're worried about something,"  
Sora sighed.  
"Sorry Tai," she said "It's just this dream I had-"  
"A dream?" Tai interrupted, his face relaxing visibly "Well, if it's only a dream then you have nothing to worry abou-"  
"No Tai! You don't understand!" Sora exclaimed. Tai looked hurt and confused.  
"You don't understand," she repeated, more softly this time. "In my dream Tai, in my dream you died"  
This left Tai at a loss for words. Him, dead?!  
"Uh, well Sora, cheer up!" Tai said, attempting to lighten the mood "It's in three days, huh? Sweet sixteen?"  
Sora gave him a weak smile. Yes, next Wednesday was her sixteenth birthday.  
BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!  
The bell rang for homeroom.  
"See, I told you we'd be late!" Tai said with a grin.   
"You told me?!" screeched Sora as she ran alongside him towards the school entrance. She was seriously annoyed.  
"Geez, are you mad at me or something?" Tai asked  
"Really? How could you tell?" she asked, sarcastically.  
"Well, number one, your face is so red you could fry an egg on it.."  
With that, Sora's face turned even redder.   
"Number two," Tai continued "With that expression on your face you look like you're out for blood,"  
Sora immediately tried to change her expression.  
"Meet me at the Odiba Park after school" Tai said "I wanna show you something," and with that, he was gone.  
  
I wonder what he wants to show me? Sora thought as she jogged to homeroom  
  
  
"Hello, I'm Mr. Hibiki, your substitute teacher for Math today," he said in a monotone voice.  
Sora sat at her desk, pretending to pay attention.  
About halfway into class, she gave up. Boy, this man was boring!  
She looked around at all the faces in the room. Some people's eyes were half-closed, some were actually sleeping. Even suck-up Ukyo's lids were drooping. Sora didn't think that she could live through the day. She finally reached Tai's face. He mouthed the word: Booooorrrrrinnnnngggg, then pretended to fall asleep and snore. Sora giggled at his second-gradeish behavior, then remembered about her outing with Tai after school. Maybe she could make it through the day after all..............  
  
Sora rushed towards Odiba Park. School had finished, and she was late for her date-er, I mean visit- with Tai.  
After searching about half of the park, she came across a tree-lined lane. Sora stood there, awestruck.  
"Are you just gonna stand there all day?" yelled a familiar voice.  
Sora jumped about three feet into the air, then saw Tai, grinning and sitting on one of the benches. She ran over and sat next to him.  
"Geez, you scared about a year oof me! If we weren't in public I'd.."  
She stopped as Tai put his finger to her lips.  
"Just enjoy it," he whispered. Sora lifted her eyes to the tree. It was beautiful.  
"This place is always pretty, but it's best in this season, autumn," Tai said. Crimson colored leaves littered the ground, and yet still more fell.  
"It matches your eyes," Tai said with a smile  
"What does?" Sora asked, completely clueless  
"This bench," he said "it's the only one that matches your eyes,"  
Sora looked around.  
Yes, it was the only auburn colored bench.  
Golden sunchine filtered through the canopy of leaves above them. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Sora stared at Tai. His eyes were closed in a feeling of pure ecstasy. Right then, at that exact moment, Sora knew that she would hold this moment in her heart forever.  
  
  
"We are coming, we are coming,"  
Haunting voives chanted softly from all around Sora.  
"We are coming, we are coming,"   
Sora was frozen in horror.   
"We are not digimon, yet we are not human," a new voice of venom taunted in her mind. "We are some horror in between. One of us decked in red, the other in black, we are coming to destroy your world..."  
An evil laugh rang throughout the area.  
"We are coming, we are coming, we are coming, we are coming,"  
  
Sora woke up, shaking in fear. This was the second nightmare in a row, and just like the first, it had been very real.  
What do these dreams mean? Sora asked herself. What do they mean?!  
She fell asleep pondering this question, the evil voices still chanting in her mind.  
We are coming, we are coming, we are coming, we are coming........  
  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
Sora's alarm clock rang, annoying her to the max. Today was Tuesday, volleyball at P.E, yuck! She turned off the alarm clock, and sat up in bed.  
What a horrible nightmare! She thought as she slowly dressed. Could these dreams mean something? They were both so real!  
With these thoughts in her mind, Sora set off to school.  
  
  
"Oof!" Sora stumbled, dropping her books painfully on her foot.   
"Here, let me help,"  
She looked up, seeing Tai.  
"Oh! Sorry Tai! I wasn't watching where I was going. I was thinking about my dream.."   
Tai suddenly stopped picking up her books.  
"You had the same dream as last night?" Tai asked, seemingly alarmed.  
"No, I didn't. It was different. Oh Tai! There were many voices, evil voices, I just know that something is gonna happen! It's so real.."  
"Don't worry Sora, let's talk this over today. After shcool? Same place as yesterday?"  
"All right,"  
"We better get to class, we might be late again, and I know that Mr. Tsubasa ain't gonna like that!" Tai said. Sora smiled.  
"Let's go!"  
  
The whole day flashed by so quickly. Homeroom, Science, Math, P.E, the works. Sora found herself standing at the beautiful tree-lined lane again, but this time it didn't radiate peace and happiness as it did the other day. A strong sense of foreboding clung itself to the place, covering up the joy, and replacing it with a deep fear.  
She slowly walked to Tai, who was sitting on the auburn bench again.  
"There's something wrong tai," she whispered to him.  
"Yes, something feels different, but that can wait 'til later. What's happening in your dreams?"  
Sora giggled.  
"Tai, you're starting to sound like a pshychiatrist," She looked at him. He was dead serious.  
"Sora, I don't know, but for some reason I'm getting a bad feeling about all of this dream stuff. I need to know as much as I can, in case something bad happens. Can't you feel it Sora? Something's wrong, even the trees know it,"  
"In my dream, there are many voices, but there's one in particular that stands out, a woman's, or at least I think so," Sora paused as a booming thunder shook the ground. Clouds rolled into the sky. A storm was coming in.  
"It says: 'We are not digimon, yet we are not human. We are some horror in-between.'" Sora continued as a bolt of lightning struck nervingly close. "One of us decked in red, the other in black, we are coming to destroy your world,". The sky darkened.   
"Not quite true missy, you see, we are already here to destroy your world!" a voice said. An evil cackling laugh filled the area. Tai and Sora simultaneously turned their heads to look at the source of the voice. A stunningly beautiful woman in a read dress was standing in front of them, about fifty feet away. She had black hair which reached down to her waist. It floated mysteriously, seemingly having a mind of it's own. She was decorated with snakes that twined around her shoulders and waist; she wore a dagger for a broach. Lightning struck again, illuminating the area with an eerie blue. She cackled again.  
"This world will be ours!" squeaked a male voice from beside the woman. Sora gasped. He looked almost excatly like Tai! The Tai-look alike was dressed in all black, a color Tai never wore. His hair was also black. Silver crescent moons decorated his vest. A superior smirk twisted his face. Thunder boomed, rattling the ground once more.  
"Who are you?" Tai yelled "What do you want from us?"  
"I am Hate, and this is Cowardice," the woman said "and don't mind us digidestined, we're only here to take over the world!"   
"Yeah!" squeaked Cowardice "You digidestined are the only things that stand in our way!"  
"Shut up fool!" Hate snarled. Cowardice cringed.  
"I think I shall kill you two last," Hate said with a grin "You amuse me very much, Tai and Sora. I will greatly enjoy seeing you watch your friends suffer, die, or become my slaves. This shall be quite an amusing game,"  
"We won't stand for it!" Sora yelled. Tai's eyes were narrowed in a fury even words could not describe.   
"Oh really?" Hate said, not seeming worried at all. This wasn't the reaction that Sora had expected. "I guess you will just have to be eliminated then. What a pity, it could have been such fun!"   
She raised her arms high up in the air.  
"You better hurry and run," she hissed "before my pet snakes play a little too rough with you,"  
The snakes entwined around her body suddenly started to grow larger and larger.  
"Um, aren't cobras poisonous?" Tai asked, numb with fear. The snakes fully unwound themselves from Hate's body and started towards Tai and Sora.  
"Yep," Sora answered, trembling.  
"Then I suggest that we RUN!" Tai yelled. They ran off at full speed, Hate's laughter ringing in their ears.  
"No matter how far you run, no matter where you hide! I will find you both and then I will destroy your happiness together, I promise you that!"  
  
  
Sora and Tai didn't stop running. Panting, they arrived at Tai's house. He wiped the sweat from his brow.  
"We better call the other digidestined, huh?" Tai said "Cowardice slipped and told us that we were gonna be the first ones targeted,"  
Sora didn't say anything, the encounter with Hate and Cowardice seemed to have had an enormous effect on her. There was a long, uncomfortable silence.   
"What's wrong Sora?" Tai asked  
"Everything in my dream has come true, right?"   
"Right, Sora,"  
"So that means..." she seemed unable to finish her prediction. Suddenly, she started up again. "Tai, that means...you're going to die,"   
She collapsed in sobs. Tai pulled her towards him in a warm embrace. Her ear was to his chest. She could feel the warmth of his body, hear the sweet rhythm of his heart beating.  
Thump THUMP. Thump THUMP.  
"See Sora?" he whispered quietly in her ear "I'm still all right. As long as I'm here, everything's gonna be fine,"  
She dried her tears with her shirt sleeve.   
He's not always going to be here though she thought. She was determined to appear happy though, for his sake.  
"Yeah, you're right. We better get to calling the others, right?"  
"Yep," Tai agreed "Hate and Cowardice didn't know what they were getting themselves into. When you start messing with the digidestined, things can get messy!"  
Sora smiled at his gusto. He was right. Things were going to get real messy, real fast.   
  
  
As soon as Matt got the call from Tai, he started to tell his dad about the incoming danger.  
"Dad, I know this may sound freaky, but-"  
"Freaky? Matt, with you it's always freaky. World invaders and such..."  
Matt grimaced. Unknowingly, his dad had hit the nail on the head.  
"Uh, Dad? There are world invaders here. They're called-"  
"Hate," a voice called  
"and Cowardice!" said another voice. Mist filled the room. Matt and his father stood, staring at the two that were before them.   
The woman in red and the man in black. They were just as Tai had described them. If Matt hadn't known any better, he would've said that they were regular people; only these were no people. They were freaks-of-nature.   
"Stay away from my father!" Matt yelled, preparing himself to fight to the death.  
Cowardice grinned. "You think it is your father that we want?"  
"Shut up Cowardice!" Hate yelled  
"Okay," he said meekly.  
  
"This boy is a rebel, he would be hard to control, just extra work. Plus, he doesn't interest me, he would be in the way. Cowardice, eliminate this boy,"  
Cowardice smirked. "As you wish,"  
He closed his eyes. Matt saw one of the cresent moons that decorated Cowardice's body was starting to melt into the shape of...  
a bullet. Hate laughed, seeing the realization that came over Matt's face.   
"Not so tough now, are you?" she turned to Cowardice "Fire on my command,"  
The bullet had completely formed and it was now spinning, almost impatiently, as if it had a mind of it's own. It was a shark on the smell of blood. Matt tried to run, but his feet were glued to the ground.  
"It's no use, Matt the rebel, the 'cool guy'. I am in partial control of you, I can't have you running away, can I? 3, 2, 1...FIRE!"  
The bullet shot towards Matt, quickly seeking, then finding it's prey.  
Matt's father shielded Matt with his body, taking the bullet in his arm.  
"Dad, n-" Matt found himself unable to speak.  
Hate and Cowardice flickered visibly a few times.  
"Damn, I guess this rebel shall be my slave after all, he may come in handy later," Hate said  
"Whew, that almost did it, huh? We almost kicked the bucket, huh?" Cowardice squeaked in fear.  
"Shut up fool! I'm trying to concentrate!" Hate closed her eyes, and Matt found himself unable to move anymore. His eyes closed, without him willing them to do it. As a few moments passed by, the realization hit him like a fist to the jaw.   
Hate was in control. He was a puppet of the most dangerous villians the digidestined had ever faced.   
When Hate opened Matt's eyes again, they were a blood-red.  
  
  
Tai, Sora, and Kari ran towards the T.V station. Matt had just called them on the phone, telling them to meet him there.   
"What does Matt want?" Kari asked as the rounded a corner.  
"I don't know Kati, he wasn't very specific," Tai said "He didn't sound like himself either,"  
"He's probably just creeped out by this whole Hate and Cowardice thing," said Sora.  
"Maybe," Tai said with a hint of doubt in his voice.  
The trio rounded another corner and found themselves face to face with Matt. Sora stumbled back in horror.  
"Matt- your eyes!" she exclaimed. They were their crimson color.  
"I know, you like them? They were free, courtesy of-"  
"Me," said Hate, with a superior look. Tai looked at Hate, an expression of pure rage on his face.   
"Matt, how could you side with her?" Kari asked. She looked on the verge of tears.  
"Don't you understand Kari?" Tai asked. He looked about ready to strangle Hate with his bare hands. "She- that- that witch is controlling Matt!"  
"So, you finally figured it out," Matt and Hate said at the same time "I was wondering how long it would take you,"   
All of a sudden, Matt's face contorted with an expression of fury and pain.  
"He's fighting it!" Sora said with a gasp.  
He was lying on the ground, writhing like a worm being put on a hook. His eyes suddenly turned back to their normal blue color.   
"Their weakness..." he managed to gasp, obviously in great pain "is...act....of........courage......and love......."   
Matt stopped suddenly and got up off of the floor. Hate had control again. His eyes slowly turned back to crimson.   
"I was right, he is a rebel," Hate said with a grimace "I knew he would fight me,"  
"Heh heh! That was fun! Too bad you can't do women, huh Hate? Hee hee hee hee hee hee!" Cowardice said, a smile of great amusement lighting up his face.  
"Cowardice?" Hate said, her voice as sweet as warm chocolate.  
"Yes?"   
"SHUT UP!" she screamed.  
Cowardice cringed.  
"Well, now that you know, yes. I cannot control women, unfortunately," she shot Kari a glance "Since they are of no use to me, I will simple destroy or imprison them," Hate said, her voice hinting a absolute lust for power. "As I said before, Tai and Sora, you two amuse me very much. Let's say you're just....special together. I would love to destroy you last,"  
She snapped her fingers.   
"Tai, your younger sister is just an extra risk to me, she will DIE!"  
One of Hate's cobras slithered out from behind the T.V station.   
"now, how about a game of cat and mouse?" Hate said, grinning evily.  
"Sic her! Sic her!" Cowardice yelled, jumping up and down. The snake darted forward at the speed of light.  
"RUN!" Sora yelled. Tai picked up Kari and hightailed it out of there.  
"Haven't we seen this scene somewhere before?!" Tai gasped out as he looked over his shoulder, seeing the legless death chasing after them.  
Running, running, running, running, running.  
Past the Odiba Park, past the high school, the toy factory, the shoe store, the market, the apartment building.  
"I...can't.......run.......anymore...." Sora said, gasping for breath. Tai frantically looked around for a place to hide.  
"Into that warehouse!" he commanded. The warehouse was big and packed with boxes. They hurried into the building, slamming the door behind them. Tai put Kari down and leaned against the wall, panting.  
"Uh, Tai?" Kari asked, poking him in the back.  
"What Kari?!" he snapped. He wasn't in the best mood, getting chased by killer cobras twice in one day, having countless threats for your death thrown at you, and now his sister probably had to go to the bathroom.  
"Turn around,"  
Tai rotated his head to look at what Kari was pointing to. He gasped at what he saw.  
Cages. Hundreds of cages. The people inside were trapped, helpless, and weak. Some of them were crying. Others were comforting them. Some just sat there, barely processing what was happening.  
"We gotta get them free," Kari said, suprisingly calm. That was the good thing about her. She always kept her head in a bad situation.  
Sora stared at all of them. She was in shock. Never, in her wildest nightmares or dreams had she encountered something so horrible as this. Sentinent, thinking species, crowded in small cells. Prison was better than this.  
Looking at these people, she realized something. These villians, Hate and Cowardice, would kill anything and anyone that got in their way.  
  
  
Tai started off towards the cages. He was gonna free these poor people, and nothing was gonna stop him. Not cobras, not lighting not—  
"Izzy!"  
Izzy stepped in front of Tai. His eyes were glowing red, like Matt's.  
"Instructions are to take all women," he said in a monotone voice to no one in particular "Destroy all men who are not in Hate's control," His eyes narrowed to slits. "Get the girl,"  
"Let go of me!" Kari yelled. Tai whirled around to see T.K holding Kari's hands behind her back, leading her towards imprisonment.   
His eyes were glowing red also.   
"No! Kari!" Tai yelled and ran over to stop T.K.  
"Stop Male, or the woman dies," said a new monotone voice from Tai's right. The voice was coming from Joe, who was also one of Hate's slaves. He was holding Sora hostage, a knife was at her throat.   
Before Tai could do anything, Kari was thrown into a cage.   
It all happened so quickly, yet so slowly. Sora broke free of Joe's grasp, grabbing the knife from his hand and putting it to his throat, just as he had done to her. At the same time, Tai delivered a hard kick to Izzy's chin, snapping his head back and sending him flying to slam against the concrete wall. He wasn't dead, just unconscious.   
"Good job Sora," Tai said. Wow, she was tougher than he thought!  
"Same to you Tai," she said. T.K gave up easily, seeing both his teammates taken hostage. All three were thrown into one of the already open cages.   
"Sorry guys, we have to do this," Sora said, closing the cage door with a creak.   
Tai was unable to free any of the people, the keys were hidden somewhere unknown to them.  
Sora started fast walking to the other side of the building. As soon as she was out of hearing range she sat down and began to cry.   
"Sora?"  
She jumped. Tai was standing beside her. He crouched down and looked at Sora. She refused to return his gaze. There was a long silence.   
"What's wrong?"   
"I'm becoming uncaring," she said "I just threw some of my best friends into a cell, and I didn't feel any emotion. I should feel sorry, but I'm not,"   
"Sora," Tai said "This is war. A true warrior becomes indifferent at times like this. You are a true warrior,"  
"But I don't want to be!" Sora sobbed  
"You know what your last name means?"  
"Yes, Takenouchi, Home of the Warrior,"  
"That's right. Sora, it is your destiny,"  
Sora had nothing to say to this. She continued to cry, squatting down, rocking back and forth on her feet. Tai inched closer. She seemed so small, so helpless now, while only a few minutes ago, she was a true soldier, a true warrior, ready to fight for what she believed in. Freedom. Hope. Love. He didn't know why, but all of a sudden, he felt a sudden need to comfort her, help her find her way through this curtian of blackness that had been drawn around her. Putting his arm around her waist, he began to sing, softly and slowly:  
  
Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
  
I will protect you   
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
  
For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us,  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
Always  
  
  
"I'll always be with you Sora, no matter what happens," Tai whispered, but it was no use. She was fast asleep, head on his lap, smiling.  
  
  
Sora yawned and wiped the sleep gunk from her eyes. Only when she opened her eyes fully did she realize that her head was resting lightly on Tai's stomach. He was still asleep, his breathing coming in an even rhythm.   
Instead of lifting her head up, she let it rest there for a while, listening to the soft beating of his heart.  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
Sora jumped to her feet, looking left and right, searching for the source of the voice. Finding nothing all around her, she looked down, seeing a wide-awake Tai with a mischievous grin on his face.   
"You!" Sora said, in fake anger "I'll get you!"  
Tai got up, as quickly as he could, and ran away from Sora. She chased him in and out among the rows of boxes, laughing the whole time.   
  
Tai sat down, gasping. Sora tackled him to the floor. They playfully wrestled each other, finally stopping to rest. Sora found that while they were playing, she had ended up on top of Tai. She jumped up. There was an embarrased silence. Sora looked down at her shoes.  
"Happy birthday," Tai said. Her head snapped up. Today was her birthday! In all of the danger she had forgotten.   
"Sorry I couldn't get you a present, I was sorta busy. Running away from huge, hungry cobras, trying to save the world, you know, the usual,"   
Sora smiled. That was Tai for you.  
Then her thoughts drifted to the last night. She remembered crying, then dreaming. Dreaming about.....  
The smile disappeared from her face and she snapped back into reality. Her dreams! The chanting voices, Hate's evil laughter  
"No matter how far you run, no matter where you hide! I will find you both and I will destroy your happiness together, I promise you that!"  
Hate's threat still hung, fresh in Sora's mind. There was also the dream before that, the one of Tai dying....  
She shook her head, trying to push the thought to the back of her mind. Tai wasn't going to die, not while she was around.  
"Sora? Sora? HEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO?"   
"Huh? What?" she said.  
"You zoned out there for a while," Tai said, an expression of worry on his face. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine Tai, I was just thinking,"  
"'Bout what?" he asked  
"Nothing," she responded quickly. There was no need for him to know her dark thoughts.   
"Yeah, nothing," he said sarcastically. He didn't press on, much to Sora's relief.   
"I figured that we could go to the park," Tai said "You know, to celebrate your birthday. We have to do something,"  
"Tai, we don't have to—"   
"Oh, come on! There's no way that I'm letting you go without something special!"  
"But it could be dangerous and—"  
"Come on!" Tai said, grabbing Sora's wrist and pulling her out of the warehouse.  
  
Sora took a deep breath. It was a sunny day. She and Tai were sitting in the park next to each other. They were on the auburn bench again, their auburn bench again.  
The place still seemed sad and covered up, but there was a sense of happiness as well. It was as if the trees knew that the end of the dark times were near. A glimmer of hope shined through the fear and pain and seemed to shine onto her, filling her with a deep sense of joyfulness.   
Exhaling, she knew. The trees were right. The downfall of Hate and Cowardice would soon begin.   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Exhaling, she knew. The trees were right. The downfall of Hate and Cowardice would soon begin.   
  
She found herself facing Tai. She looked into his eyes and saw a love like no other. They leaned forward, their lips so close, they were almost touching.  
"Tai, I love—"  
KA-BOOM!!!  
The ground shook. Clouds rolled into the sky, blocking the sunlight from view.   
"Awwww, how sweet! The two digidestined I leave for last are having a romantic moment together!" Hate cackled evilly.   
"I'm sorry, did we interrupt you?" Cowardice asked, a large smirk on his face.  
"What do you want?" Tai yelled. As soon as he asked the question, he knew the answer was obvious.  
"What do I want?!" Hate screeched "What do I want?! I want to destroy you! As soon as you digidestined are out of the way or in my control, I'll have no problem taking over the world!"   
Thunder shook the ground. Lightning lit up the area.   
"Why did you save us for last?" Sora asked, barely audible above the roaring of the storm.   
"Your love for each other is strong, something that I will never have. If you have much hatred inside of you, you cannot be loved. I am made up completely of hatred, the hatred of all of you, the digidestined,"  
"She's jealous," Sora said in shock.  
"You shall be punished for having this love, this joy I will never have! It is because of you that I was created, because of your hate and jealousy towards each other! Why must I suffer because of your feelings and imperfectness?!" Hate bellowed "I promised that I would destroy your happiness together, now it is time for me to keep that promise,"   
She smiled.   
"In fact, I'm tiered of playing around with you two. Let you live any longer, and you may become an actual threat to me!"  
Her hair rose up from her sides and began to blow in the wind from her storm. Rain pelted the ground. Hate's eyes turned crimson. Her brow furrowed in concentration.  
Tai's eyes slowly started to turn the blood-red that was all too familiar to them, but stopped midway.  
"Tai! No!" Sora yelled. Hate's mouth opened in a silent scream. "There's no use fighting me! It's impossible to win!"  
Tai battled on, the color of his eyes never changing. He was still halfway under Hate's control, and twitching madly. Sora stared at him in silent horror.   
Her dream. It was coming true.   
Hate and Tai both screamed at the same time. It was some horrible mix of anger, defiance, and pain.   
Sora watched the color of Tai's eyes slowly get redder, then lighter.  
"You're putting up a good fight!" Hate said " I would expect no less from the leader of the digidestined. You will be hard work, but in the end you'll be useful. The strong ones always are,"  
Darker, lighter, darker, lighter, darker, lighter, darker, darker, darker.   
Hate was now in complete control.   
She relaxed, wiping the sweat from her forehead.   
"No one has fought me that hard before," Hate commented. She turned her head towards Sora. "He fought for you my dar, he fought for you. He will continue to fight for you...that is.....unless you are......shall we say.....eliminated."  
Tai stood there, his eyes glowing bright red in the darkness of the storm. His hand twitched visibly.   
"You see?" Hate said to Sora "He still fights, even though his battle is over,"  
Sora stared at him. In some desolate corner of Tai's mind, he was a prisoner. He wasn't dead, as her dream foretold, but then again, maybe this was a fate worse than death. A slave forever. Not able to control your hands, not being able to look where you wanted to, to touch what you wanted to touch.  
"Cowardice?" Hate said  
" Yes Hate?"  
"Eliminate the girl, she is only a pebble in my shoe,"  
"Of course! It has been a while since a kill," Cowardice said with a grin. A bullet started to form on his vest. Sora could only gape in fear. Hate had just signed her off. Her legs wouldn't move, they were cemented to the ground in fear. Tai started to twitch uncontrollably.   
"Now, Taichi Kamiya, leader of the digidestined, carrier of courage. I shall make you watch your loved one die, right in front of your eyes, and there will be nothing you can do about it! And we all know that you'd hate to see that show, wouldn't you?" Hate said with a venomous laugh.   
"Oh, and Sora? Since you'll be leaving us soon, let me tell you a little secret: Cowardice and I, we do have a weakness!"   
"A weakness?" Sora asked, meekly.  
"Yes, a weakness!" Hate said, positively enjoying herself. "Just think about our names, then think opposites,"  
Hate and Cowardice Sora thought Hate and Cowardice. The opposite of Hate is caring...no, it's love! My crest! The opposite of Cowardice is....courage! Of course!  
"Figured it out, have you?" Hate said, seeing the look of realization come across Sora's face. "The answer was right under your noses, I don't see why you didn't figure it out. Too wrapped up in yourselves to think about it I suppose. I was quite sure that the beans had been spilled when that boy- what's his name-Matt? He actually told you the answer, but you were too ignorant to think about it. It worked out so perfectly. Cowardice?"  
"It's ready for firing!"  
"Good, do it on my command," Hate looked at Sora "Goodbye Sora, it was nice knowing you, but it's time for you to leave! FIRE!"  
Everything seemed to be in slow motion.   
The bullet fired from Cowardice, straight towards Sora's heart. She closed her eyes, bracing for the pain to come, but she never felt it. Instead, she felt strong arms entwined around her waist, then a sudden jolt from the body in front of her.   
It all snapped into normal speed again.   
Sora opened her eyes slowly to see Tai in front of her.  
"No! It can't be! I can't leave no-" Cowardice disappeared before he could finish.  
Tai fell to the ground at Sora's feet. Hate seemed to be at a loss for words.   
"Tai, how'd you..." Sora said, but then, she stopped. She knew. Tai had broken free of Hate's cold, controlling grasp with love. Pure, everlasting love.   
"Tai! No!" Sora screamed. She kneeled down beside his body and lifted him onto her lap. Her dream was coming true.   
"Tai! You can't leave me, you can't!"   
Sora felt warm blood gushing from Tai's chest. His breathing was labored, his eyes closed. He was alive, but barely. Tears welled up in her eyes. He had done it for her. He had traded his life, for hers.   
"Don't leave me Tai," she whispered. Tears were now falling freely down her cheeks. The rain continued to hit the ground.   
His eyelids fluttered open and he looked at Sora, an expression of deep caring upon his face.   
"Sora," he managed to gasp out "I love you."   
She felt Tai's hand go limp and cold in hers.   
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
she and Hate both screamed at the same time. Sora's scream was one of loss, of grief. Hate's was one of fury, of anger. She disappeared into nothingness. The storm quickly rolled away, leaving a sense of serenity in it's wake. Water dripped from the autumn leaves. Peace had been regained, at a price. Sora sobbed over Tai's now limp body.   
A gentle breeze blew by, taking Tai's spirit along with it.  
*end of flashback*  
  
Sora sighed. When that grievous day occurred, she had been sixteen. Now it was the exact same day, six years later. She was in the park where he died, where he made his sacrifice of love.  
It was the small things she remembered about him, the little things that make life special. The way his hair moved as the wind blew through it. The way he laughed at her jokes. The way his warm eyes filled with concern for her. The way his lips felt on hers, like rain on dry, parched earth.   
But that could no longer be.  
She looked up at the blue sky, at the trees. The golden leaves rustled slightly as a breeze came by.   
Amazingly, the breeze seemed to come towards Sora, enveloping her in warmth. Familiar arms wrapped around her body. She closed her eyes in ecstasy, enjoying the moment. She knew those arms, the ones that held her as she was protected, the ones that comforted her when she was depressed. She hadn't felt that embrace since six years ago. She sat there in that embrace for all too short a time.   
The warmth slowly unraveled from her body, seemingly unwilling to go, but feeling the need that it must.   
"Wait, don't leave," Sora said  
The breeze seemed to pause, then headed back towards her, comforting her once more.   
This time, when it left again, she did not plead for it to come back.  
It had sent a message to her, one which she now understood.  
"I love you too, Tai," she whispered "I love you too."  
  
  
~*~ Although you are not here, I can feel you within my heart. You are here to love me forever, to love me for an eternity ~*~   
  



End file.
